


Of Rage, Hate, Joy, and Sorrow; Beyond the Storm

by YaoiGodess



Category: Devilman, Super Sentai Series, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, BDSM, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, Furry, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Horror, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rape, Romance, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slash, Supernatural Elements, Tentacles, Yaoi, m-preg, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the tale of a raging beast(Dogold), a hateful devil(Endolf), a sorrowful demon(Aigallon), and a joyful angel(Killborero). Alternate Universe. Crossover. Kyoryuger Oneshot. Not suitable for yiff haters and yaoi haters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rage, Hate, Joy, and Sorrow; Beyond the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai. Dogold, Endolf, Killborero, and Aigallon are characters from Kyoryuger. I'm just using the setting(apocalypse at the end of the series) from this intense anime/manga called Devilman. Lyrics in this fanfic belong to the song “Clarity” by Zedd(ft. Foxes). 
> 
> Author's Note: This basically takes place like a zillion years after the world ends. In this fanfic, Dogold has been reincarnated into a Bara-ish oni-like, chimera-like crimson anthro cyborg werewolf lion beast from Japan(who is always consumed with rage because he was born from the anger and vengeance of fallen warriors) with golden tiger stripes that glow brightly, extremely tall muscular body with 12-pack abs(and several robotic features), huge tuft of golden fur around his neck, four arms with strikes of lightning running through them(as well as the rest of his body), a huge crooked-tree-shaped lightning tattoo on his back, a small tuft of golden fur from his waist to between his legs, his right ear nearly torn, a long scar on his left eye, a golden symbol of clubs on both his chest and the back of his hands(all four of them), and a long amber-colored mane (made of wires) that is tied in a samurai ponytail. He has big ram-like horns, six robotic wings (three griffin-like feathered wings on the left and three spiked dragon-like wings on the right), a golden unicorn-like horn on his forehead, orange/yellow eyes made out of fire that sometimes turn into a raging inferno whenever he's mad or dims down whenever he's saddened, long snake-like tongue, huge lightning-like golden claws on his hands (and feet), wolf-like claw marks on his masculine waist, tiny pair of robotic wings (a griffin-like one on the left and a dragon-like one on the right) on his head, a small robotic griffin-like wing on his left ankle, a small robotic dragon-like wing on his right ankle, and a big long bushy wolf-like tail. He wears a traditional Japanese samurai-style kimono (worn out from previous battles) that is crimson with golden lightning patterns and has four slightly torn sleeves. He also wore a gold-chain necklace with a crimson symbol of clubs that has a garnet gemstone. He has the power of thunder and lightning, and he attacks with a long eight-branched katana. Aigallon has been reincarnated into a Bishounen-ish alien-like sea-creature-like anthro vampire rabbit demon from Europe (who cries a lot because he was born from the pain and sadness of those who commit suicide) colored in many shades of blue, has a beautifully-slim body, big fluff of fur on his chest, and a very long (halfway down his back) mane. He has tall deer-like antlers, gills on his neck, teardrop-shaped claws on both his hands and feet, dark blue symbol of spades on opposite sides of his face (and on the back of his hands), a very long Koi-like tail(colored in different shades of blue), vampire-like bite mark on his neck, spiked fins(on his ankles, his arms, and his legs), gills on both sides of his slightly masculine waist, vampire fangs, sparkling blue one-eyed starfish(that also cry a lot) on some parts of his body (like his elbows, knees, thighs, and on top of both sides of his chest), huge bat-like wings, sparkling sapphire-colored unicorn-like horn on his forehead, a vampire-bat-like wing on both his left and right ankle, a tear-shaped tattoo on his lower waist, tiny bat-like wings on his head, and six sapphire-colored dragon-like eyes (which is always filled with tears). He wore a velvet-blue and silver knight-like armor made out of tin (with symbols of teardrops), and wears a tin funnel on his head. He does wear goth/punk earrings with sapphire on his cute bunny ears, black leather spiked bracelets with sapphire skulls, a golden headband, shoulder-high fingerless fishnet gloves, a gothic cross necklace, and a black leather choker necklace with a bright blue symbol of spades (that has an aquamarine gemstone) around his neck. He has the power of rain and wind, and he does attack with a giant battle ax that's colored in different shades of blue and has a tearful eye on it. 
> 
> Setting: Apocalyptic human-less world overrun by endless jungle, a tropical wasteland full of thousands upon thousands of genetic-mutated animals and supernatural beings.

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life. 

XXXX

It was a dark and stormy night in this human-less, jungle-covered planet that was once Earth. Lightning illuminated the sky over the thousands of worn-out vine-covered buildings of many empty villages, towns, and cities. Mighty roars of thunder echoed from the tall rocky mountains to the fearsome flowing oceans. The rain fell hard upon the endless fields of jungle as the wind blew violently upon the gigantic tropical trees. 

Inside an old abandoned Japanese tea house (full of both empty and full sake bottles, ancient Japanese porn books, old Japanese lanterns, and hides from various creatures), a rage-filled beast named Dogold who sitting on his messy unmade futon bed as he drank a ton of sake, extremely irritated by the bad weather. Everything, beside the weather, seems to irritate him. The shitty condition of this planet. The damn overgrowth of jungles. The insane mutated freaks that live only to kill or be killed. Just thinking about it makes him furious. But the one thing that angered him the most is being completely alone, lacking any friends or family. So irritating!

He snap out of his thoughts when he heard someone crying. Endless sobs of pure sadness that almost sound pitiful. 

Who the fuck would be out in this storm? Dogold thought as he threw the sake bottle he was drinking over his shoulder as it break into pieces when it hit the tatami floor with a loud noise. That kind of stupidity is so irritating. I like to give whoever is making that racket a piece of my mind!

Dogold rose from his bed as he pull his katana out of its sheath and look out the window with caution, hoping it ain't another mutated monster trying to make him its prey. The sobs appear to be coming from some type of sorrowful demon in tin armor laying against one of the tropical trees nearby, hugging his battle ax as if it was his only friend. His armor appears to be damaged a bit, and he has some body claw marks all over his body. The poor thing was in a terrible mess! Dogold, feeling sorry for the guy, decided to help him out. Hell! He may be an angry brute but he still has a heart.

He put his katana back in its sheath, pick up his oil paper umbrella, and open it as he went outside in the rain to help the poor creature out. 

“Hey there, buddy!” He shouted as he walk towards him. “You lost or something?” 

The sorrowful demon, started by the raging beast and his appearance, tried to run away from him as quickly as possible. But ended up tripping into the mud face-down as he made a big splash on impact, dropping his ax. That's when he started crying a gush full of tears. 

That poor, poor sucker. Dogold thought. I can't just leave him out here to get killed. Even if he is an irritating crybaby.

He tore off a piece of his kimono with his upper left hand as he crotch down and hold the oil paper umbrella over the demon with his upper right hand. He reach out to wipe the mud off the sobbing creature's face with the piece of cloth. The demon, terrified of the brute-looking creature, flinch away as more tears stream down his face. 

“Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you.” Dogold reassured the sorrowful demon as he smiled, wiping the mud off of the demon's face. “I can tell you had it pretty rough. Trying so hard to survive out in this world with all the lunatics running around. I bet you don't have anyone to take care of ya. Damn!” 

The demon stay silent as he kept his eyes off the beast, but still allow him to wipe the mud off. 

“That's something you and I can relate to.” Dogold said, his words making the demon look up at him. “Well... you're welcome to stay at my place for as long as you want. Sure the place is a dump, but it's what I call home. There's plenty of food and water that I don't normally share with anyone. But with you, I can make an acception. I do keep a stack of kimono, all with different colors and patterns, just in case this I'm wearing gets torn to shreds. Afterall, I could use the extra company. Being by myself irritates me so much that I want to break something! It's an offer you can't possibly refuse. So what do ya say, pal?”

What's with the guy? The demon known as Aigallon thought. Why is he being so nice to me? He should have tried to kill me like the others, but he didn't. Now he wants me to stay at his place. I don't know if I could trust him. Oh, this stings!

A loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the untamed jungle. Aigallon, nearly frightened to death, hugged the raging beast as he cried some more on the beast's chest. Dogold blushed a bright orange, both shocked and angry by the sorrowful demon's actions. He doesn't know whether to push him off or punch him square in the face. But what he heard the demon say rocked him to his core as he drop the torn piece of cloth.

“...Dogoldy...” Aigallon whimpered as tears stream endlessly down his cheeks, shivering like crazy as he hugged the beast tightly. 

Dogold, his temper cooling down, put his left upper hand on the demon's head as he used his lower arms to hug the demon back with comfort.

“...Aigallon...” Dogold said quietly, evaporating tears of regret forming in his fiery eyes as blurry visions of a crying tin-man-like knight flashed in his mind.

XXXX

Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time.

XXXX

The storm continued onward into the night as the wind howl loudly. All the doors and windows of the teahouse were locked tight to keep the storm from coming in. Aigallon sat and near the warm glow of the hearth as he still cried a lot, wearing a sapphire-colored kimono with silver lotus patterns and lace with gold. His damaged armor has been put away in a tin tub, his battle ax rested next to the beast's katana, and all his wounds were dressed up and bandaged. His tearful eyes look around the messy run-down interior of the teahouse, questioning himself whether his new friend was unorganized or completely lazy. A pile of strange books caught his eye as he became slightly curious about what kind of reading material his scary-looking but generous host collects. He took one of the books and flip it open to have a quick look. But then he blushed a bright blue when he realized what it is and quickly put the book back where it was, looking straight at the beast with total disgust. Dogold, sitting at the other side of the room, chuckled to himself as he cook soon steamed veggie and meat buns on the hearth while boiling some rice tea in an iron tea pot. 

“So you never seen porn before in your entire life huh, Aigallon?” Dogold asked as he smiled. “That's kinda cute.”

I don't know why you would look at something like this. Aigallon thought as he pouted, more tears streaming down his face. Dogoldy, you're such a pervert! Makes me feel awful just thinking about it. It really stings. 

A few minutes past by til the steamed buns and rice tea were finally done. Dogold put some steamed buns on a plate, pour some rice tea into a little cup, put them all in a wooden tray, and lay the tray beside the demon. Aigallon was still mad at the beast for being a pervert, but finally give in to hunger as his tummy rumbled. He pick up a steamed bun and took a bite out of it, chewing it slowly to taste test it. His blue blush grew brighter as he smiled, a sign meaning that it was absolutely delicious. 

He maybe a sick perv. Aigallon thought as he took another bite out of the steamed bun, chewing it slowly to savor the flavor. But he is a good cook. 

Dogold laughed as he poured himself a cup of rice tea, proud of himself for making the demon smile for once. 

I'm glad that he's making himself at home. He thought as he took a few sips from his cup and sighed. Still... there's something I don't understand. We've never met before, but we know each others' names. I just met the guy, and I felt like I've known him for a while. This doesn't add up. This is so irritating! 

Dogold winced in pain as a migraine sets in, dropping his cup of rice tea as it crash landed on the tatami floor in pieces. Aigallon was eating his second steamed bun when he noticed his new friend was in a terrible amount of pain, a sense of worry and fear overcome him. 

Shit! The beast thought as he rubbed his forehead. Now I got this fucking headache. 

He felt something grab one of his four hands and firmly squeezed it. He looked down to see that it was Aigallon. The demon was crying more then usual as he look up at the beast with concern. 

“...Dogoldy...” Aigallon said through heart-wrenching sobs as he weep. “...moe...” 

Dogold (overwhelmed by both the demon's sadness and cuteness) pulled the demon into his four arms as he held him in a tight embrace, much to Aigallon's surprise of the beast's sudden gentle nature. 

“Listen, Aigallon, I don't care who you are or how we were able to found each other amongst the damned chaos of this crazy world.” He whispered to the demon as evaporating tears formed in his fiery eyes, some of the warm tears fell upon the demon's face as they turn into steam on impact. “But I feel like that you've saved me once in a past life, but I wasn't able to save you in return. That's why... I'm gonna do all I can to protect you... so I won't lose you again... I'm sorry, Aigallon. I'm so sorry.” 

Tears? Aigallon thought as he look up at the poor beast with sympathy, reaching a hand up to wipe the tears away as blurry images of a raging oni-lion-like knight flashed in his mind. Is he crying? I didn't know beasts like him could cry. Oh, please don't cry, Dogoldy! I can't stand to see you so upset. It makes me wanna cry. This stings!

XXXX

Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends.

XXXX

Dogold's Dream:

Dogold awoke to find himself in what appears to be a torture chamber. The room was very dark, and the only light came from a candle chandelier. The beast was completely naked, his huge orange-colored member fully erected(and dripping with light orange pre-cum), he was all tied up to a table by rope (in a Japanese-style rope bondage known as “Shibari”), and he was gagged by a ball gag. He tried to struggle himself free his bonds, but his four arms were bind behind the table's surface(and his legs were bind by two out of the table's four legs). 

“There's no point in escaping, lion boy” A familiar voice said as the sound of footsteps echoed in the room, a pair of bright golden eyes illuminating the darkness. “I have ya right where I want ya.”

The beast's captor step out from the shadows as he revealed himself to the beast. It was a male anthro monkey with fur as black as night, bright glowing golden eyes, spiky fire-like red and blue mane, pointy and sharp fangs, spiky fire-like tuft of red and blue fur on his masculine chest, devil-like candle-like horns engulf in red and blue flames, spiky fire-like tuft of red and blue fur from his six-pack waist to down between his legs (where his big and long black-colored member is already erected and dripping with crimson and sapphire pre-cum), spiky fire-like tufts of red and blue fur around both his muscular legs and muscular arms, huge devil-like candle-wax-covered wings engulf in red and blue flames, a devil-like candle-wax-covered tail with a heart-shaped point(also engulf in red and blue flames), golden claws on his hands and feet, a candle-like unicorn-like horn on his forehead(also engulf in red and blue flames), black cuff bracelets with bronze mirrors, silver-chained necklace with a bronze mirror, spiked bronze earrings, small devil-like candle-wax-covered wings(engulf in red and blue flames) on his head, and tiny devil-like candle-wax-covered wing on each of his ankles. Hate slowly consumed the beast as his entire body shook with rage, recognizing his captor as Endolf(a devil who always sexually torments him in his dreams ever since that deal he made with him about becoming more stronger and powerful). This guy is a real pain in the ass! 

Dogold muffled through the ball-gag as he endlessly struggled from his bonds, calling the devil all kinds of nasty names he can think of. 

“Stop that, you worthless creature!” Endolf shouted as he slap the beast across the face. “You're giving me a mind-numbing headache!”

Dogold angrily glared at the devil as his hate for the devil grew more, feeling the awful sting from the slap. 

“Now, now, let's not get 'irritated' about it.” Endolf said as he smirked, looking at the beast straight in the eye as he caress the side of the beast's face. “I can forgive you for giving me this damn headache, but only if you let me punish you for it. After all, you're the one who signed the contract. That means I can do anything I want to you. Anything at all. So... unless you don't want anything bad to happen to that little crybaby demon you took in, I suggest you start behaving properly.” 

Dogold was shocked by what the devil just said, shaking violently as his rage grew to a boiling point. That bastard better not harm Aigallon in any way, shape, or form. He would make him pay dearly if he dare lay a finger on the demon. He might end up killing the son of a bitch where he stands! 

“Relax, you angry lunatic, I was joking.” Endolf said as he laughed, making the beast both confused and relieved at the same time. “Why would I ever want to hurt a demon as cute as that one? He's way too cute enough to hate. Sheesh! Your lack of humor gives me a intense headache.”

Dogold growled angrily through the ball-gag as he stare at the devil with even more hate, but then that hate turn into fear as the devil's smirk turn into an angry scowl. 

“But you, on the other hand, I can certainly hate.” Endolf (tears forming in his eyes) said in a malicious tone as he dug his razor sharp claws into the side of the demon's face, making the beast flinched in pain as it draw some dark orange blood. “Every time I look at your pathetic face, it's a painful reminder that you've used me and betray my trust in a past life. That's why... every time you dreamed... I'll make sure to severely punish and humiliate you in more ways then I can think of.”

The devil removed his clawed-hand from the beast as he went back into the shadows to get something, leaving the beast bleeding from the side of his face. 

Endolf came back a few minutes later, pushing a silver cart that contain seven lighted candles (one red, one orange, one yellow, one green, one pink, one blue, and one purple). He grab the red candle and the orange candle first as he walked over to the beast, preparing to drip the hot melting wax from both candles onto the beast's body. Dogold struggled in the most frantic way as he tried to escape, but it was no use. He screaming through the ball-gag as soon as the hot wax went through his fur and onto his skin. Endolf drip the red and orange wax all over the beast's body (from the beast's chest, to the beast's waist, and even all over his throbbing manhood). He kept on doing this for a long while, dripping hot melting wax from all seven lighted candles til the beast was in a complete rainbow-colored wax-covered mess. All Dogold could feel at this moment was pain, anger, arousal, hate, and shame as he blushed a bright orange. 

“I guess you enjoy this more then I do.” Endolf said as he traced a finger up and down the beast's chest and waist. “But we're not done here.” 

Endolf walked over to the side of the table where the beast's legs were tied up and spread wide apart. He carefully positioned himself towards the beast's entrance, preparing to insert his big and long member into the beast. Dogold struggled like crazy as silent death threats were muffled by the ball-gag. He gasped through the ball-gag as the devil enter him in one swift thrust, slowly adjusting to the devil's swollen length. Endolf begin moving in and out of the beast at a steady pace. He thrust back and forth repeatedly as he grunt a few times, his enormous hardened member stabbing the beast's “sweet spot” with great force. Dogold's endless moans grew louder and louder as he was just minutes away from his orgasm. The devil suddenly stop the fucking as he stood still, making the beast extremely angry. 

“You know how it works, my pet.” Endolf said as he removed the ball-gag from the beast's mouth and toss it aside. “You got to beg for it.”

“No fucking way!” Dogold exclaimed as he once again struggled from his bonds. “You're out of your damn mind, you filthy primate!”

The beast groaned a bit when the devil begin to slowly moved in and out of him, stopping a few times just to irritate him.

“Come on, slave, you know you want it.” Endolf purred sexily as he moved his member all around inside the beast's entrance. “So what's it gonna be? Do you want me to cum in you?” 

“...Y-Yes...” Dogold managed to utter, completely ashamed about putting his pride aside. “...Yes... Endolf...”

“Yes, what?”

“...Yes... Master Endolf...”

“You'll have to speak up, little lion. I can't understand what you're trying to say, and it's giving me a headache.” 

“Yes, Master Endolf! Yes! I want you to cum inside me! I want you so bad that it's irritating, Master Endolf!” 

“Good boy.”

Endolf went back to fucking the beast good and hard as his tail wrapped itself around the beast's cock, stroking it with accelerating speed. The thrusts grew more and more violent as the pace became extremely fast. Dogold (shamefully praising the devil and his throbbing manhood) screamed louder and louder in ecstasy til he finally came, making a intense growl as his still-hard dick squirted a massive load of orange cum all over his masculine waist. Endolf came soon after as he cursed under his breath, cumming deep inside the beast's ass as some of the red and blue cum drip out onto the floor in splashes. There was a long silence. Not a sound can be heard except for the heavy panting from both the devil and the beast. 

“You know something, lion boy, there's something that really gives me a headache.” Endolf said with despair and annoyance in his voice as he gently stroke the top of Dogold's head, running his claws through his mane. “As much as I hated your stupid ass, I think I might have actually love you. Weird, isn't it?”

XXXX

A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again. 

XXXX

 

Dogold's Dream Ends:

Dogold woke up in a cold sweat to the sound of roaring thunder and ongoing rain coming from outside the walls of the Japanese teahouse. The room was pitch dark. Very dim light came from some light sprites taking shelter high in the roof above from the heavy rain through cracks on the walls. It was extremely late, and it was still storming out in the jungle. Dogold had his kimono off and laying on the end of the Japanese futon he was sleeping in. He noticed the really huge bulge in his hakama pants, soaking wet with orange cum. 

Damn it. Dogold thought as he became extremely irritated by this, getting an intense headache as he rubbed his forehead with his upper right hand. Not this again. That prick has always uses me as a sex slave. It's pisses me off! Irritating! 

But then his temper melt away when he saw Aigallon (still wearing his kimono) snuggling to his lower left arm, sleeping ever so peacefully as he purred very sweetly. 

The poor sucker must be so afraid of the storm that he comes to me for protection. The beast thought as he smiled, petting the top of the demon's head with his upper left hand. I have to admit, it's really cute. Don't worry, Aigallon, you have nothing to be afraid of. As long as you got me around, I'm not gonna let anything or anyone harm you. Not even that fucking asshole, Endolf! 

Aigallon slowly awake as he yawned a bit, his vampire fangs glistening in the dim glow of the light sprites as he rub the sleep out of his eyes. He noticed the gigantic bulge in the beast's hakama pants as curiosity once again took hold of him. What kind of thing that big could the beast be hiding in there? The demon reached out to poke the enormous bulge, making the beast flinched as he quickly covered the bulge with his lower right hand in response. Dogold (a bright orange blush covering his cheeks) stare down at Aigallon with both shock and embarrassment while Aigallon (having no idea what he did wrong) stare up at Dogold with a confused look on his face as he hang his head to the side. There was a long awkard silence. 

“Oh... ummmm... Aigallon... ah...” Dogold stammered as he desperately tried to cover the bulge in his pants to keep the demon from seeing it. “I see you're awake. Did ya sleep well? P-Please don't poke me there again. I had a dream and... j-just don't worry about me. I'm fine. Really. Go back to sleep.” 

That sounds suspicious. Aigallon thought as his eyes went back to the beast's bulge. I'm going to investigate! 

Coming from underneath his kimono, thousands of squid-like tentacles (that are colored in different shades of blue) emerged from the demon's back as four of them pinned the beast's four arms against the futon bed. 

“Aigallon!” Dogold (struggling with all his might) exclaimed as he was shocked, irritated, and aroused by the demon's sudden assertiveness. “What the fuck!?” 

Aigallon ignored the beast as he pulled the beast's kimono pants down and removed them from the beast's legs, tossing the kimono pants aside. He blushed a extremely bright blue when he saw the beast's gigantic penis (erected and soaking wet with orange cum) and screamed in fright, crying a waterfall of tears as he covered his eyes. Dogold, blushing a bright orange, tried to calm the scared demon down even though he's trapped by the tentacles' grip. 

“Aigallon, it's alright.” He said in a reassuring voice. “There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just my manhood. My 'bigger-then-average' manhood.” 

There's no way something like that would be this big! Aigallon thought as he continued to cry, feeling a rather dark sensation growing inside him. I feel awful! I feel disgusting! I feel... I feel... I feel... strange.. So strange that it stings really good. 

The demon (shutting his eyes real tight) flinched as he embraced himself, his body heat rising at a dangerous level as he panted heavily. His vampire fangs grew bigger as his huge bat-like wings (tearing the kimono to shreds on impact as he became completely naked) spread out, sweating from every part of his body. He let out a loud moan as his two blue-colored members rose from their sheaths and grew extremely hard, both of them dripping endlessly with light blue pre-cum. Dogold was terrified for both his and the demon's sake. He doesn't know what to do to help out his new friend. All he can do is wait and see what happens. Aigallon opened his sapphire-blue eyes wide as they glowed a bright purple before becoming pitch black (the iris glowing a dark purple while the sclera is black with darkness) as endless streams of slimy black tar-like tears roll down his cheeks, grinning ear to ear with the most menacing smile. Dogold watch in pure horror at the demon's transformation, blurry images of a tin-man-like knight being possessed by dark magic flashed through his mind. Aigallon has turned into Dark Aigallon. 

Dark Aigallon sexily crawled up towards the beast as he stare at the beast's throbbing manhood with lust-filled eyes. Dogold struggled violently as he tried to get away from the now insane demon.

“Move and I'll bite your dick off!” Dark Aigallon said threateningly in his demonic voice. “We wouldn't want that to happen, do we?” 

Dogold stop as he gulped a bit, trembling with fear of losing his manhood. Dark Aigallon stare at the beast's tremendous cock for a while as he lick his lips with lustful hunger, making the beast extremely nervous. Then he gave it a nice long lick as he tasted the orange cum with sick and twisted satisfaction. Dogold winced as he let out a loud groan. 

“What's wrong, Dogoldy, afraid of having a little fun?” Dark Aigallon asked in a seductive tone as he sat on his knees and begin humping the beast's erection with his two swollen lengths, making the beast even more irritated and aroused as he panted heavily. “Oh, it feels so good when they're touching each other! I'm about to cum early from this intense pleasure! But that will have to wait. Just relax and let me do all the work.” 

The demon (laying back down on all fours) then carefully took the beast's entire golden rod into his mouth, making the beast gasped as he felt the demon's warm and moist mouth around his member. Dark Aigallon grinned as he begin bobbing his head up and down endlessly. He sucked on the beast's hardened member like a super vacuum as his long blue tongue swirled itself around it. His left hand was rubbing and squeezing the beast's ball-sack while his right hand was stroking his two slender dicks smoothly.

Meanwhile, some of his thousands of tentacles helped him pleasure the beast in many different ways. Two tentacles caressing both sides of the beast's muscular chest while another force itself into the beast's mouth as it made the beast suck on it. Several more massaging and tickling the beast's feet while another rub itself up and down on the beast's masculine waist. Finally, four more tentacles went inside the beast's entrance as they swiftly moved in and out of the beast in time with one another with both accelerating speed and fatal force while four more tentacles went inside Dark Aigallon's entrance and begin fucking him the same way as well (a extra tentacle fiddling with the demon's ball-sack while several more massaged and tickled the beast's feet). 

Dogold's muffled moans grew louder and louder til he arched his back, growling viciously as he came a huge load of orange cum into the demon's mouth. Dark Aigallon (his two cocks squirting blue cum all at once as he too reached his climax) choke a bit as he removed his mouth (completely full of orange-colored cum) from the beast's still-hard dick, the rest of the beast's cum squirting all over the demon's face in splashes. There was a long silence. Both the demon and the beast (extremely high from their orgasms) took a moment or two to catch their breaths as the tentacles from the demon's back removed themselves away from the two of them (except the ones holding the beast's four arms against the futon bed). 

“Oh my, what a mess!” Dark Aigallon (swallowing the orange cum in his mouth) exclaimed as he giggled, sitting up on his hands and knees as he licked his own face clean (some of the cum dripping down his neck, chest, and waist). “You sure do cum a lot, Dogoldy. I feel all sticky now! But on the bright side, I get to taste your yummy cum. It ain't half bad.” 

What!? Dogold (blushing a bright orange as he was still a bit high from his orgasm) thought as he stare at his friend in shock and disbelief, trying to catch his breath. This creature... this sweet and gentle creature... is doing something like this? 

“It would be selfish of me to keep it all to myself.” Dark Aigallon purred sexily as he crawled up beside the beast's left side and lay forward next to him, his eyes meeting the beast's eyes as he wrapped his arms around the beast's neck. “You should try some.” 

The demon kissed the beast passionately as he forced his tongue into the beast's mouth, his blue tongue now wrestling with the beast's orange snake-like tongue. Dogold (both shocked and irritated by this) tried to free himself from the demon's clutches as he struggled with all of his might. But his arousal got the better of him as he finally give in and kissed the demon back. The two creatures make-out with each other with steamy-hot passion as their tongues danced together in the dim light of the light sprites. They made-out with one another for what seems like forever. Suddenly, Dark Aigallon broke up the kiss as he sank his vampire-like fangs deep into the beast's neck, sucking the dark orange blood from the beast's veins. Dogold cringed in pain as he felt the demon suck his blood drop by drop, some of it dripping down his chest and waist. During all this, the beast's swollen length grew many inches taller and ten times bigger due to the beast shamefully getting more and more aroused by what's happening to him. The demon (blushing a really bright blue) noticed this as he removed his blood-soaked fangs from the beast's neck, licking the bite wound he inflicted on the beast's neck clean. 

“Now it's your turn to pleasure me.” Dark Aigallon whispered seductively into the beast's left ear as he licked and nibbled on it, causing the beast to groaned. “If you don't, I'll kill you.” 

...Aigallon... Dogold thought with guilt, irritation, fear, and sadness as tears (that quickly evaporate when they hit the floor) streamed down his cheeks. What has happened to you? 

Dark Aigallon climbed on top of the beast as he carefully lowered himself on the beast's throbbing manhood. He moaned extremely loud when the beast's entire massive-sized dick was completely inside him, spreading his bat-like wings out wide open as he flip back slighty. Dogold cursed under his breath as he felt the extremely tight inner walls of the demon's ass surrounded his enormous cock. He panted heavily as he tried his hardest to resist the urge to take advantage of the situation. 

“Yes!” Dark Aigallon (leaning back on his hands) shouted through ecstatic screams as he bounced up and down on the beast's swollen length. “Oh, yes! Ah! Doesn't this feel great, Dogoldy? Ah! You're so big! Ah! This stings so good!” 

The demon rode the beast's huge rod wildly as his pleasure-filled screams echoed throughout the room, the beast's hardened member brutally jabbing the demon's “sweet spot” in every single accelerating bounce. During all this, the tentacles from the demon's back begin pleasuring both him and the beast in many ways as possible. Two tentacles rub both sides of the beast's muscular chest while another gently stroke up and down the beast's 12-pack waist. A tentacle begin fiddling with the beast's ball-sack for a second time while four more swiftly went inside the beast's entrance again, moving in and out of him with accelerating speed as they endlessly hit the beast's “sweet spot” with great force. Another bunch of tentacles endlessly massage and tickle the beast's feet once more. Some other tentacles lovingly wrapped themselves around the demon's beautifully-slim body in the most tender way as they caress every single sensitive spot on there. Two more tentacles were rubbing and squeezing both sides of the demon's bottom (sometimes slapping it). The endless moans and groans from the two creatures grew louder and louder as they were minutes away from their orgasms. 

“...Aigallon...” Dogold panted through moans, groans, and growls. “...I'm... about... to... came... I... don't... know... how... long... I... can... take...”

“Oh, Dogoldy, no!” Dark Aigallon (his demonic voice sometimes transmuted into Aigallon's normal sob-filled voice) whined through ecstatic screams as he rode the beast's member faster and faster within each second. “Not now! Not yet! Just a few more minutes!” 

The beast just stare at the demon as he watched him bounced up and down on his length, looking so beautiful and free. He doesn't know if it's his deep longing for a companion, the severe loneliness he suffered when he was a orphaned cub, the everlasting regret of not being able to save and protect the demon days after the demon saved him once in a past life, or from all the mental/physical/emotional/sexual trauma this insane demon was putting him through. But, somehow, he has fallen in love with him. He just felt the sudden desire to help the poor demon in any way he could. To free him from his inner darkness. 

Without thinking, Dogold (being very flexible) raise up a little and bend down to lick and suck on the demon's two rock-hard dicks. He would sometimes lick up, down, left, right, and between the two cocks. Then he would suck roughly on each one at a time before deepthroating both of them at once. Since he is part machine, he turn on the vibration in his gigantic half-mechanical, half-organic manhood as he switch it to high, making the demon screamed louder then before as he continued to ride the beast like a maniac. 

“Dogoldy!” Dark Aigallon (slowly turning back into Aigallon) shouted through endless screams of pleasure as he gripped the beast's mane, running his claws through wires. “Dogoldy! Dogoldy!” 

It's alright, Aigallon. Dogold thought as he continued to deepthroat the demon. Cum for me. 

Dark Aigallon endlessly bounced on the beast's member for like an eternity til he finally reached his climax. He held his head back as he let out a extremely loud pleasure-filled scream, cumming inside the beast's mouth and then all over the beast's face as his wings spread wide apart. Squirting a ton of blue cum inside the beast's mouth and all over the beast's face, Dark Aigallon slowly turned back into Aigallon as his fangs shrunk back to normal size, his eyes turning back into a bright blue, his tar-like tears forming into normal water-like crystal clear sparkling tears, and all the squid-like tentacles returning to the inside of his back. Dogold (removing his mouth from the demon's two lengths) made a ferocious roar as he too came, squirting a tremendous amount of orange cum inside the demon's ass. The beast then fell backwards in exhaustion, covered in both sweat and cum as he breathe roughly. Aigallon (completely sweaty and exhausted from all this) collapsed right beside the beast as he panted heavily, removing himself from the beast's still-hard dick as a long trail of orange cum oozed out of his entrance. Silence filled the air around the two sweat-and-cum-covered creatures as they tried to catch their breaths, completely high from their orgasms. Dogold (turning off the vibration in his massive-sized cock) finally snapped out of his high after a few long minutes when he noticed Aigallon (his eyes closed) was laying still and not moving. 

“...Aigallon...” Dogold said as he got up a bit, pick up the demon, and held him in his four arms (shaking him a little sometimes to see if he's OK). “...Aigallon... Aigallon, are you alright? Aigallon? AIGALLON!!!!!!”

Aigallon slowly open all six of his tear-filled eyes and look up at the beast in confusion, having no memory of what just happen. 

“...Dogoldy...” The demon said as he gather some of his cum off the beast's face. “...why... your... face... so... sticky... and... why... we're... both... naked...” 

Dogold, a sense of relief overcome him, just hugged Aigallon tightly as he hope to never let go. 

XXXX

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need.

XXXX

Aigallon (more confused then ever) tried his best to recall the events that took place while he black out. When he finally remember what his dark half did, a strong sense of remorse and sorrow overpowered him as his eyes begin bursting with endless streams of tears. He hugged the beast back as he softly cried on the beast's chest, the beast comforting him the best way he could. 

I'm so sorry, Dogoldy! The demon thought as he sobbed for the longest time. I didn't mean to hurt you! I never wanted to hurt you! I'm such a monster! A horrible, disgusting monster! This stings! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!

“Sssssssshhhh, don't cry.” Dogold whispered sweetly into the demon's ear as he gently stroke the back of the demon's head. “It's OK, Aigallon, everything will be fine. We're comrades now. Nothing, not even something as bad as this, is gonna change that. After all, I actually had a great time. It wasn't as 'irritating' as I thought it would be.” 

Aigallon look up at the beast with those teary eyes of his and smiled. 

“In fact”, Dogold said as he moved his face closer towards the demon's (looking into each others' eyes as their unicorn-like horns cross one another), “I like to repay the favor.” 

The beast kissed the demon tenderly as he held him in a loving embrace. Aigallon (blushing a bright blue) was completely shocked by this at first, but he kissed Dogold back since he loves and cares deeply about him as if he knows him from a past life (caressing the beast's face with both hands). The two creatures gently kissed each other for what seems like an eternity. Aigallon broke up the kiss when he felt someone grabbed his left hand and held it lovingly. He noticed another creature (who's sitting on his knees) that's right next to him and the beast. As strange as it seems, the third creature looked exactly like his Dogoldy! Except for a few differences; sapphire where it should been crimson, silver where it should been gold, eyes of purple/green fire, and a violet mane. He also has a huge purple penis that is already erected and dripping with light purple pre-cum. He's known as Dosilver, a clone of Dogold in which Dogold can summon whenever needed. 

“Bet you didn't know that I can duplicate myself, huh?” Dogold asked as he chuckled. “He's been with me since birth. I do hang out with him when I need the company, but he can be irritating sometimes. Still, he's awesome to be around. He doesn't speak much but he's quite the looker isn't he, Aigallon? Almost as handsome as yours truly.” 

Oh, Dogoldy, you're so mean! Aigallon thought as he pouted. Two on one seems a bit unfair, don't you think? That really stings! 

But the demon quickly changed his mind when Dosilver gently licked the left side of the demon's face in the most seductive way, purring all sexy like. 

“I see he's already taking a liking to ya.” Dogold said as he nibbled on the demon's left ear, making the demon moaned softly as he trembled a bit. “This should be fun.” 

The two beasts (Dogold on the right and Dosilver on the left) gently laid the demon down on the futon as they wag their wolf-like tails with joy (Dogold pinned down the demon's right hand with his upper right hand while Dosilver pinned down the demon's left hand with his upper left hand). Dogold (his lower right hand caressing the demon's chest) kissed the demon passionately as Dosilver (his lower left hand caressing the demon's waist) licked, sucked, and nibbled on the left side of the demon's neck. Dogold traced his orange snake-like tongue all over the demon's lips before nibbling on them as he made a sexy growl. Aigallon whimpered as he allow the beast access to his mouth, his blue tongue now wrestling with the beast's. The two of them make-out for a long while, their tongues dancing together in the dim light of the light sprites taking shelter in the ceiling above. After only a few minutes, Dogold broke up the kiss as him and Dosilver switch roles. Dosilver (his lower left hand now caressing the demon's chest) kissed the demon passionately as Dogold (his lower right hand now caressing the demon's waist) licked, sucked, and nibbled on the right side of the demon's neck. Dosilver's purple snake-like tongue itself all over the demon's lips before Dosilver nibbled on them with a sexy growl. Aigallon once again allow access as his tongue now wrestled with the other beast's, making-out with him for like an eternity. For once in his sorrowful life, the demon was truly happy. All thanks to his two beasts. 

“Hey, Dosilver, buddy.” Dogold said to his clone as he whistled to get his attention, Dosilver breaking up his kiss with the demon. “Let's pleasure Aigallon together, OK?” 

Dosilver nodded in agreement as he understood what his other half meant. The two beasts went down to lick, suck, and nibble on the demon's extremely tiny nipples (their upper hands massaging the demon's waist while their lower hands begin stroking the demon's two hardened members smoothly). Aigallon, blushing a really bright blue, moaned and groaned endlessly as he squirmed a bit underneath the two beasts' grip. His moans and groans grew louder and louder in each second as his bat-like wings flap a bit and his koi-like tail swoosh left and right. 

Dogoldy, stop that! Aigallon thought as he continued to moan and groan, endless streams of tears rolling down his cheeks. Jerk! Meanie!

The two beasts (letting go of the demon's arms) lay butterfly kisses down the demon's waist til they reach the demon's two swollen lengths, spreading the demon's legs apart. Dogold (holding the demon's right leg up in the air with his upper right hand) begin licking and sucking the demon's two dicks while Dosilver (holding the demon's left leg up in the air with his upper left hand) started sucking and nibbling on the demon's ball-sack. The two beasts did this for the longest time as they sometimes switched roles (Dosilver licking and sucking the demon's two cocks while Dogold sucked and nibbled on the demon's ball-sack) while fingering the demon's entrance with their lower hands (Dogold's lower right hand and Dosilver's lower left hand). Then they both started licking and sucking on the demon's two members good and hard while their upper hands (Dogold's right and Dosilver's left) let go of the demon's legs and begin rubbing and squeezing the demon's ball-sack, their lower hands still fingering the demon's entrance. Aigallon (covering his mouth with clenched fists) moaned louder and louder til he finally came, squirting a massive load of blue cum into the beasts' mouths as he made a high-pitched scream. There was another long silence. Dogold and Dosilver removed their mouths from the demon's still-hard dicks as they swallowed the demon's cum, licking their lips clean. Aigallon fell backwards in exhaustion as he tried to catch his breath, completely high from his orgasm. But the two beasts aren't done with their precious demon just yet.

The two beasts flip the demon over on all fours. Aigallon, both excited and nervous at the same time, gently raised his koi-like tail up as he closed his eyes and prepared himself for what's about to happen next. Dosilver (crawling on his knees) went behind the demon as he firmly gripped the demon's hips with his upper hands and started teasing the demon's entrance with the tip of his penis, making the demon moaned a bit as shivers ran down his spine. Then he swiftly entered the demon in one big thrust as he turned on the vibration in his hardened member to the highest level. Aigallon (his eyes opening as wide as they can be) moaned loudly as he held his head back, squeezing and clawing the covers of the futon. Dogold (crawling on his knees) came up in front of the demon as he offered him his tremendous cock, which the demon gladly took it into his mouth and immediately begin deepthroating the beast. Dosilver endlessly moved in and out of the demon with accelerating speed as his enormous dick brutally hit the demon's “sweet spot” in every single thrust, swiftly stroking the demon's two swollen lengths with his lower hands. Aigallon (pleasure-filled vibrations from the other beast's member ran throughout his body) licked and sucked the beast's member non-stop as his ecstatic screams were muffled all that deepthroating, his koi-like tail swooshing left and right on the other beast's chest. Dogold groaned as he put his upper right hand on the demon's head and gently stroke it, petting the demon ever so lovingly on the head. This went on for quite a while. 

Aigallon's muffled pleasure-filled screams grew extremely loud as his entire body shook like an earthquake, cumming all over the futon. Dosilver kept on fucking the demon as he came, growling viciously as he squirted a huge load of purple cum inside the demon's ass. Dogold came soon after, squirting a ton of orange cum into the demon's mouth as he squeezed some of the demon's mane. Aigallon choke a bit on the beast's cum as he removed his mouth from the beast's mouth for some air; the beast now cumming all over the demon's face, over the top of the demon's head, and straight down the demon's back. Another long silence occurred. The two beasts removed themselves from the demon (Dosilver turning off the vibration in his robotic rod) as the demon collapsed on the futon in exhaustion, completely covered in his own sweat and the beast's orange cum as his entrance dripped endlessly with the other beast's purple cum. But the fun is just getting started. 

The two beasts flip the demon over on his back as they switched sides. Dogold got on top of the demon as he spread the demon's legs apart and held them in place with his lower hands, leaning on his upper hands as he entered him in one swift thrust. He (turning on the highest vibration in his robotic rod) quickly begin pounding the demon's ass good and hard as he blend down to lick, suck, nibble, and kiss on the demon's neck, leaning on his upper left hand as he jack the demon off by the demon's two hardened members with his upper right hand. Aigallon endlessly screamed loudly in ecstasy as he arched his back, gripping the covers of the futon for dear life as the pleasure-filled vibrations from the beast rocked his body to the core. Dosilver came up to the demon as he offered him his still swollen length, which the demon was happy enough to lick and suck on it as he begin deepthroating the other beast. Dosilver moaned endlessly as he moved himself in time with the demon's super-vacuum-like sucking. The three of them work together in perfect rhythm with each other like an oiled machine for half an hour. 

Aigallon (removing his mouth from the other beast's gigantic cock) made an ecstatic high-pitched scream as he came, squirting blue cum all over his and the beast's waists. Dogold (raising himself up a little) kept on ramming himself into the demon's entrance as he came also, squirting a huge load of orange cum inside the demon's ass as he made a ferocious roar. Dosilver jack himself off endlessly as he squirted splashes of purple cum into the demon's mouth and all over the demon's face, chest, and waist. There was yet another long silence. The two beasts removed themselves from the demon as they panted heavily, sweat dripping from their bodies. The demon just lay there in both his and the other beast's cum as the beast's orange cum oozed out of his entrance, extremely high from his orgasm as he tried to catch his breath. Just one last screw before catching some “Z's”. 

Dogold sat down as he picked up the demon with all four arms and slowly lowered him on his still-hard dick, entering the demon once more as he held the demon's legs up in the air with his lower arms while embracing the demon with his upper arms. Aigallon moaned a bit as he shudder, putting his forehead against the beast's forehead lovingly as he gripped the beast's shoulders. Dosilver came up behind the demon as he too entered the demon, his enormous cock rubbing against his counterpart's as he help hold the demon's legs up with his lower arms while his upper arms embraced the demon. Aigallon yelp as he hugged the beast by the neck tightly, his face buried in the big golden fluffy fur from around the beast's neck as endless streams of tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“Aigallon”, Dogold said to the demon with concern, “Are you alright?”

Aigallon look up to the beast's with tear-filled eyes and asked, “Is... Dogoldy... alright?”

Dogold couldn't help but laugh as he honestly answered, “Yes. This feels amazing! I never felt anything like this before in my life.”

Aigallon smiled as he snuggled against the beast's neck and said, “Then I'm OK.” 

The two beasts (turning on the highest vibrations in their robotic members) begin fucking the demon together as they swiftly moved in time with one another. They thrust themselves in and out of the demon's entrance with accelerating speed as their huge dicks kept on hitting the demon's “sweet spot” with great force, moaning and groaning through terrifying growls. Aigallon endlessly screamed in ecstasy as he held on tight to the beast's neck. During all this, the thousands upon thousands of squid-like tentacles emerged from within the demon's back as they attack the two beasts sexually. The tentacles rub, caress, and wrap themselves around every part of the two beast's bodies; arms, legs, chests, and waists. Some tentacles forced themselves into the beasts' mouths as they made them suck on them deeply. Other tentacles entered the two beasts as they fucked them roughly. There are even tentacles that are rubbing, squeezing, and spanking the beast's bottoms while four more tentacles massaged and tickled their feet. Aigallon continued to scream out in pleasure as he bounced up and down in time with the two beasts' fucking. This went on forever til all three of them finally came. 

Aigallon screamed loudly as his entire body shook like an earthquake, squirting blue cum all over his and the beast's waists. Dogold and Dosilver groaned through the sucking of the tentacles as they came together, squirting a flood of both orange and purple cum straight into the demon's ass as some of the cum dripped out of the demon's entrance in splashes. Dogold (picking up the demon off his and Dosilver's robotic rods as both him and his clone turn off the vibrating) fell backwards in exhaustion as he panted heavily, holding the demon lovingly in his four arms as he blanketed the demon with his kimono and kissed him gently on the head as he fell fast asleep (while his clone vanish out of sight). Aigallon (completely high from his orgasm) fell asleep soon after as he snuggled against the beast's chest, the tentacles going back inside his back. The teahouse has finally became completely silent as the two creatures sleep peacefully in each others' arms, the storm suddenly calming down as it slowly fade away. 

XXXX

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why.

XXXX

Aigallon's Dream:

Aigallon woke up in a bright and colorful room full of balloons, streamers, and party favors as well as trumpets hanging on the walls. He was laying on a fancy-looking canopy bed, completely tied up (and gagged with) in a pretty pink ribbon. His two members are hardened, dripping with light blue pre-cum, and are tied together in the pink ribbon with two mini vibrators set on the highest level of vibration. Moaning and groaning through some of the pink ribbon he was gagged with, the demon endlessly struggled in the most frantic way as he tried to break himself from his bonds. He stopped all of a sudden when he heard a familiar giggle that was quite unsettling, fear gripping his little vampire heart. 

Oh, no, not him again! Aigallon thought with dread as he begin to cry a never-ending river of tears. Anything but him! This stings so much! 

“Dadadada!” A terrifyingly cheerful voice said through endless insane laughter as some kind of angelic but deadly creature emerged from behind the veil of the canopy bed. “Dundunnana! Did you miss me, Aigallon-sama? I miss you.” 

The angel is a orange and black anthro fox with nine tails (some have multi-colored stripes and some have multi-colored polka-dots), huge golden angel-like wings, a trumpet-like golden unicorn horn, tiny golden angel-like wings on his head, a messy mane with tiny balloons (and streamers), a pure white glowing right eye, a pitch black dark left eye, a Cheshire-Cat-like smile full of razor sharp fangs, tiny golden angel-like wings on his ankles, a huge fluffy tuft of fur on his chest, razor sharp claws, fluffy tufts of fur around his wrists, bull-like horns, his arms (and legs) have multi-colored stripes (and polka-dots), and his golden member dripping with rainbow-colored pre-cum. His name is Killborero. He's an insane fallen angel who takes joy in torturing the poor demon sexually and emotionally in every single dream the demon ever had. He has a sick sense of humor, and he's absolutely crazy in love with the demon. 

“Aw, don't be so sad, Aigallon-sama.” Killborero purred sexily as he crawled on top of the demon and wrapped his arms around the demon in a tight embrace, licking away the demon's tears before nuzzling his nose against the demon's neck lovingly. “I'm here to make you feel all better.” 

Aigallon just simply ignored the angel as best as he could, hoping this nightmare would soon come to an end. 

“Come on, Aigallon-sama, don't be like that.” Killborero said as he sit up and lean forward on his two clawed hands, waving his nine tails in all different directions. “If you don't start cheering up, something unpleasant might happen to that angry friend of yours.” 

What!? Aigallon thought as he turned into an angry shade of red, steam coming out of his ears as he vampire fangs started tearing through some of the fabric of the pink ribbon. You better dare not hurt my Dogoldy! I'll fucking kill you if you lay one claw on him! 

“Just kidding!” Killborero shouted as he laugh out loud in hysteria. “You should have seen the look on your face when you thought that your darling little werewolf lion was in mortal danger. Priceless!” 

Aigallon turned back into his normal shade (or shades) of blue as he gave the annoying angel the cold shoulder, tears of both sorrow and relief streaming down his cheeks. 

“Aw, please don't cry, Aigallon-sama, It was just a joke.” Killborero said as he caress the demon's face, making a sweet face with that creepy smile of his. “I know what will surely cheer you up.” 

The angel gently removed some of the pink ribbon from the demon's mouth as he bent down and kissed the demon passionately, his tongue forcing itself into the demon's mouth as it begin wrestling with the demon's tongue. Aigallon just lay there as he let the angel do whatever he wants with him, refusing to kiss the angel back. Maybe a little “tomfoolery” might persuade the demon otherwise. As he continued to make-out with the demon, Killborero used his nine tails to pleasure the demon in all sorts of ways. Two tails teasing the oozing tips of the demon's two swollen lengths, and two more stroking both hardened members wildly. One tail was rubbing and squeezing the demon's ball-sack while four more tails moved in and out of the demon's entrance at a rapid pace. Aigallon, resisting the urge to moan, tried to fight against this for as long as he could. But the intense pleasure consumed him as he finally kissed the angel back. The two creatures made out with each other for like an eternity, their tongues dancing together in the bright and colorful light of the party room. Right when the demon was a few minutes away from an orgasm, the angel suddenly broke up the kiss as he removed his nine tails from the demon's two dicks, ball-sack, and ass.

“That's a good bunny.” Killborero purred sexily as he pet the demon on the head while removing the two mini vibrators from the demon's two tied-up cocks. “Here's your treat.” 

The angel steadily got on top of the demon as he carefully lower himself upon the demon's two hardened members. Both of them moaned and groaned a bit as they became connected (the demon's two swollen lengths now inside the angel's entrance). Killborero begin riding the demon's two cocks at a rapid pace as he endlessly screamed in esctasy, his "sweet spot" getting brutally hit in each bounce as he jack himself off wildly. Aigallon helplessly lay there as he was forced to endure this kind of pleasure with the angel, trying to hold back a moan or two (but failed) as he pray for this agonzing nightmare to end. It went on for hours til one of them finally came. Killborero moaned loudly as his feathery wing spread wide apart, squirting rainbow-colored cum all over the demon's chest and waist. Aigallon hissed in disgust as he came inside the angel, squirting a massive load of blue cum inside the angel's ass. There was a long silence. Killborero collaspsed on top of Aigallon in exhaustion as both him and the demon panted heavily, removing himself from the demon's two dicks as a very long trail of blue cum oozed out of his entrance. 

"You know, Aigallon-sama, I'm kinda disappointed." The angel said in a raspy voice as he snuggled his nose against the demon's neck lovingly, tiny tears forming in his eyes as he frown a little bit before returning back to his normal creepy cheerful self. "I really wanted to spend more time with you. I was hoping you'll be able to stay here with me a bit longer. But I guess this is my fault. I should've taken this slower. Oh, well, at least I get to see you in the next dream." 

XXXX

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

XXXX

Aigallon's Dream Ends: 

Aigallon woke up laying next to a sleeping Dogold underneath the covers of the futon. The sliding doors of the teahouse were open; letting in the warm sunshine, the fragrant smell of tropical flowers, and the calm sounds of the jungle into the room. It's morning, and it had also been seven months since him and the beast first met. The demon sighed with relief, extremely happy to be away from that smiling lunatic and safe in the arms of his beast. He yawned and stretched a bit as he removed the covers from himself and put on a blue and silver kimono with golden spiderweb patterns sewn on it, revealing a really big baby bump. It was a big surprise for those two. What with the demon suffering from morning sickness, mood swings, and severe back pains as his tummy grew a bit more bigger each day. And the beast becaming increasingly overprotective of the demon and always pampering him. Who would have thought that a vampire-bunny-demon-hybrid would get pregnant with a werewolf-chimera-beast-hybrid's cubs? Aigallon craweled onto the edge of the futon and sat in the sunlight as it made his entire body sparkle, resting his left hand on his baby bump while holding his right hand out to let one of the multi-colored butterflies flying around land on it. He was admiring the butterfly's natural beauty when he noticed four arms embracing him from behind. No doubt that it's definitely Dogold, sitting beside the demon and wearing nothing but his kimono pants.

"I see I'm the last one up." Dogold said as he gave the demon a lovingly lick on the left cheek, gently rubbing the demon's baby bump with his upper right hand. "Wonder how the little rascals are doing in there. I swear, everyday the tikes grow, you get a little bigger right here. You may need to lay off the steam buns and the rice balls for a while."

It's your fault, you big dummy! Aigallon thought as he giggled, nuzzling his nose against the tuft of fur around the beast's neck. You need to take more responsibility if you ever want to set a good example for our offspring. 

The demon gasped when him and the beast felt one of the cubs made a swift kick from within his baby bump.

"...Dogoldy..." Aigallon said as endless streams of joyful tears rolled down his cheeks. "Did... did... you... feel... that?" 

"Yeah." Dogold said as he smiled. "Those little buggers are more active today then usual. I can tell they'll be quite a handful once they come out, but I'm sure we can handle them. I'm sure we'll be great parents." 

The demon smiled as he gave the beast a tender kiss, the beast happily kissing the demon back.

XXXX

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

XXXX

A year has past since the demon and the beast had six adorable cubs. One that looks like Dogold. One that looks like Aigallon. One that looks like Dogold but has the same colors and features as Aigallon. One that looks like Aigallon but has the same colors and features as Dogold. One that looks like Dogold but has the same colors as Dosilver, and one that looks like Aigallon but is colored in shades of green instead of blue. Things have been very chaotic around the teahouse lately; what with the two cubs that took after Dogold having extremely bad tempers that caused them to break everything, the two cubs that took after Aigallon almost floodding the enitre place with their tears, the one that took after Dosilver wanting to befriend every single dangerous creature in the jungle, and the green one that looks like Aigallon getting jealous over every little thing. But Dogold has proven to be quite a fatherly figure; rounding up the cubs, teaching them right from wrong, and keeping them safe from harm's way. And Aigallon has been a wonderful mother; cuddling up with the cubs, nuturing them, and playing fun games with them. This mix-n'-match family may not be perfect. But the family that sticks together, stays together. That's all that matters. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to review! ;D


End file.
